Something Strange
by IceChild and ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Just as horrid problems begin to plague camp half-blood again, Percy and Annabeth find Ice, a misterious young daughter of a demi-god with great powers and a horrid past. Watch as they help her make new bonds and create a new family after her last one left her a shatered murderer. Percbeth


**I don't own Percy Jackson! This will not be repeated! So get it stuck in those heads of yours! Also, flames will be reloaded into my personal blowtorch, then used on flamers. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

**ICE'S POV**

* * *

As I take a step back, and a rock falls over the edge of the cliff, I glance at the beast in front of me. It looks like a really buff guy with a bull head and legs, and I think, _I'm so dead._ Then something grabs the beast's attention. It's something large, and in front of the sun. As such I can't tell exactly what it is, but it does have two winged things attached to it.

"I just hope that whatever that is, its not out to kill me too," I murmur.

Whatever it is, it has gotten the monster's full attention, I have to thank it for that.

I look a little closer. "What? Is that, people on there?" I ask myself in surprise.

There are people, or something humanoid, on the back of a chariot being pulled by two winged horses. I can see them a little better now because they're getting closer. There's a boy and a girl, and they both looked about sixteen. The girl has long, blonde hair, and the boy has black hair. They're both wearing orange t-shirts. The girl points toward me and the beast and they lower to the ground near the cliff I'm standing on.

They both jump out of chariot as it lands and run to the beast. The girl unsheathes a bronze dagger, and the boy . . . pulls a pen out of his pocket? As he uncaps the pen in grows into a full length sword. Maybe they have magic too . . . ? They both charge at the beast, the girl ducks and slices its leg, causing it to get off balance and the boy jumps up, kicking it in the chest and knocking it over, then he stabs it in the chest. The instant he does this the thing dissolves into gold sand.

The girl turns to me sheathing her weapon and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I reply.

The boy walks over, "My name's Percy, and this here is Annabeth," he says, gesturing to the girl. "And what's yours?" he asks.

"Ice," I reply.

Annabeth looks at me skeptically, "Ice, really?"

"It's not like I chose it," I huff, it's not like it's my fault my _mother_ named me that. "So, what are you two doing on a flying chariot, carrying magic weapons, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Wow, I think you're the first one to ask like that most people just freak out and ask; 'what's going on here!'!" Percy chuckled.

"Well I'm not most people," I state truthfully.

"Fine, fine. Anyways, how didn't you die almost immediately?" Annabeth questions, gesturing to my torn dress.

"That's my business." I retort, covering up my drawing by instinct.

She narrows her eyes, boring them into me, but I stand firm. Percy, noticing the tension clears his throat, and Annabeth sighs, seeming to give up.

Percy says, "We think you're a demigod, like us."

"I couldn't be. I knew both my _parents,_ but my _mother_ was one. She gloated about it all the time," I tell them.

"So, you're the _granddaughter_ of a god," said Annabeth thoughtfully.

"Yes," I huff. Where was this conversation going? "Before you ask, they never told me which," I snap, lacing my words with hate.

"Why not?" Percy questions, puzzled.

I raise my eyebrow, "Why else would I have run away?"

"You ran away?" Percy asks.

"Yes, I did, but that, at the moment, isn't important," I reply grumpily. "But I have to ask, how did you two know I was related to a god?"

"The minotaur wouldn't have attacked you otherwise," states Annabeth.

"So that's what that thing was called," I say, relieved to know.

"Yeah," says Percy.

"So what's this got to do with me, anyway?" I query.

"We have to ask, because your so powerful, do you want to come to a camp that trains kids like us to defend themselves? Usually it's just demigods, but since you can attract the minotaur you should also be able to come," explains Annabeth.

"I already can defend myself," I growl.

"That's not what it looked like to me," she says importantly.

"Ugh!" I huff, rolling my eyes.

"So are you coming?" Annabeth asks, as they get back into the chariot.

"Fine," I shrug, getting in as well.

The second I step on to the chariot the horses' flap their wings and take off. I almost fall off, but Annabeth caches me by the hand.

"You shouldn't be so careless," she says seriously.

"I don't mean to," I reply pulling myself back on.

* * *

**Ice: Please R&R!**

**Puppet: If you don't she wont update!**

**Ice: Correct! I NEED at least 5 reviews to update!**


End file.
